Gimme Suggestions For Titles
by Lady Yukita
Summary: INUFBFF8 The Inucrew at Balamb Garden! They have a SeeD test,


**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha**

**Rated - PG**

**Summary - INU/FB/FF8/ The Inucrew at Balamb Garden! They have a SeeD test, but they never knew it would end up to be a long quest! The crew is forced to fight Naraku, his incarnations and two evil twins to save Balamb and Trabia Garden! But who knew that on their trip, they would meet Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and the other Soumas who are prisoners to Naraku?**

****

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of A Long Year**

"Kagome! Hurry up!"

Kagome, a teenage girl with ebony coloured hair, looked up and saw her friends outside the classroom door. She had midnight blue eyes and a blue shirt and shorts as her uniform. Kagome was a standard student at Balamb Garden. She had come to Balamb years ago, hoping to become a SeeD. She was a Miko, and was hoping to use a bow and arrow in the upcoming weapons assignment.

Inuyasha, was an inu hanyou. He had long white hair and piercing amber eyes. He also had a pair of kawaii doggie hears on his head that Kagome always marveled at. He had on his uniform consisting of blue pants and a blue shirt. He also wanted to become a SeeD, but was forced to go with his older half-brother, Sesshomaru. He disliked Sesshomaru with a passion. They were archenemies and were always at eachothers throats. Inuyasha was a half-demon with the Tetsusaiga, which could destroy one hundred demons in one swipe when mastered correctly. He was only constantly fighting his brother because Sesshomaru wanted the Tetsusaiga, because the Tenseiga can only bring people back from the dead. Inuyasha guarded his beloved sword and fought him because he was a full inu youkai, while he was only half. He also had a sister who was a full inuyoukai. He didn't argue with her much, she was okay to be around. Actually, he liked her company, even though she hanged around Sesshomaru too much

Sango was a demon exterminator. Before she came to Balamb Garden, she was practising with her Hirakotsu, a huge boomerang made from a demon's bone. She is an expert with this huge weapon and wants to have it as her weapon in Balamb Garden. She had on the uniform. Sango had long dark hair and chocolate eyes

Miroku was a hentai. He had short black hair in a small ponytail at the back and dark brown eyes. He too, had on the uniform, for it was standard when going to classes. He always had a reason to grope women and asking them to 'bear his child'. Of course, this would result in getting whacked in the head, slapped or stomped on by Sango and other women. He was a monk and wanted to use a rifle. He had a cursed Wind Tunnel in his right palm, that would suck him up when the hole got large enough. Naraku, an evil hanyou, put this curse on his grandfather. He came to Balamb Garden to become a SeeD, to train hard to defeat Naraku and to lift the curse before he too, was sucked in.

Shippo was a fox youkai. He had flaming, short red/orange hair, glowing green eyes and pointy ears. He also had fangs and claws, like other youkai. In this fanfic though, he was as tall as Kagome.

Kagome looked at her friends and smiled. They just finished learning some spells from their Instructor, Aikishia. They learned Cure, Cura and Curaga. Normally, Kagome would be happy about this, but now, she was not. Soon, all the students who wished to be SeeDs would be having their test. She was nervous and excited. They all walked down to the Auditorium, where they would be getting their weapons.

"There's no need to be worried, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and looked at her best friend. "You're right, it's just a weapon assignment…"

"Yeah, so cheer up or I will-"

"Inuyasha you're being a meanie to Kagome!"

"Why you stupid runt..!" Inuyasha started to chase Shippo all around. It was a prett funny sight to see, considering Inuyasha was so sloppy and Shippo dodged it at the last moment. "You stupid ba-"

"Inuyasha…" warned Kagome.

"What're gonna do?"

"You know Inuyasha, I have a subdoing necklace in my bag. Instructor Mia gave it to me…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah she will…"said Sango, joining in.

Inuyasha pouted like a little puppy and walked down the hall. His ears were flattened against his head. That just made Shippo make fun of him even more.

"Ha! He walks away with his tail between his legs!"

"I DON'T HAVE A TAIL, STUPID!"

Kagome laughed and walked down the hall, with Sango beside her. Miroku was taking the rear, with Shippo there so he wouldn't try anything.

Miroku saw Kagome smile, and he smiled as well. Although, his smile was sort of….perveted.

Shippo took this as a warning and poked Sango in the back, so Miroku wouldn't see.

"Don't you dare houshi-sama, or you will not have that hand anymore…" warned Sango.

Miroku stook flabbergasted. "H-How did yo-you know?"

"Oh, I have my sources. Hurry up!"

Miroku gulped and followed.

On their way there, Inuyasha was busy gloating about how he will be a SeeD for sure and that he would be able to keep his precious sword, the Tetsusaiga.

Totosai, InuTaishio-sama's (Inu-s dad) friend, made four swords. The Tetsusaiga, belonging to Inuyasha, which can kill 100 demons in one stroke. So far, he learned the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. The Tenseiga, which belongs to Sesshomaru, which can revive 100 people in one stroke. And then two others, the Roseiga and the Retsaiga. The Roseiga is like the Tenseiga, and the Retsaiga like the Tetsusaiga. These two swords belongs to Yukita, the sister of the two. Although, the Retsaiga's special attacks are unknown…

"...Headmaster Squall will probably let me keep the Tetsusaiga...."

"Yeah yeah yeah...we heard 20 times already..." said Kagome bored.

"and then I will be a SeeD.."

"..pft, yeah right...."

"...and then I'll kick Fluffy's butt!" With that last sentence, Inuyasha was obviously careless and bonked into two people. He picked himself off the ground and yelled at them. "WATCH WHERE YA GOING!" He shook his fist in the air.

"Uh...Inuyasha..." warned Sango

"WHAT DO YA WANT?"

"Lady Sango does not think that was wise," stated Miroku. His 'cursed' hand kept inching over to Sango's lower backside. It was always worth it, even though he did get bonked upside the head. But now was his chance. Shippo wasn't even looking at him right now.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up and saw the two people he did not want to see at the moment. There stood Sesshomaru and Yukita. Sesshomaru was wearing his uniform, as was Yukita. Of course, they had to because they would be getting their wepons. Yukita was a head smaller than Sesshomaru and she showed a bit more expression. Other than that, you could get them mixed up. Sesshomaru was staring at the group of five menacingly, while Yukita just smirked.

"You wish to defeat me?"

"No really..." said Inuyasha sarcastically. With a cold glare as an answer, he gulped ran down the corridor waving his arms and slammed open the Auditorium door. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Everybody in the hall stared at him. When he slammed the door shut, everybody burst out laughing. Even Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. Although, the good mood was disturbed by a loud noise, that even the people in the Auditorium could probably hear.

**SLAP**

**"HENTAI"**

There stood a fuming Sango, bright red in the face and a unconcious monk on the floor, swirly eyed and a red handprint on the face. Sango, wasn't done however.

**BONK**

**WHACK**

**THUNK**

Sango shifted over to Kagome, who was farthest away from the unconcious monk. Everybody stared at the monk, until Yukita broke the silence.

"Well, thanks for the entertainment, We better get going or we'll gonna be late!" She stared to walk gracefully down towards the Auditorium, with Shippo, Sesshomaru and Kagome following closely. Sango just shifted her eyes towards Miroku, then the door. Miroku. Door. Miroku. Do-

"Hey Sango! My beautiful princess..."

**SLAP**

"Shut up Kouga. You say that to almost every girl!"

"OOOOWWW! Well, you are going to be late. I will come with you..." He rubbed his now red cheek where he got slapped.

"No! I'm in a bad mood already, can't you tell?"

"Hmm.." Kouga shifted his black ponytail behind him and thought for a while. "I know what to do to the monk.." He picked up the unconcious monk and threw him at the door. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Inuyasha opened the door to tell them to hurry up, when a blue and black blur toppled on him and he fell over.

Sango and Kouga laughed their heads off and ran into the Auditorium. When they got in there, everybody was staring at the black, blue and white blur on the floor. There was Inuyasha, squashe on the floor with Miroku unconcious ontop of him.

"GET THE H' OFFA ME!" He threw Miroku on the floor and stood beside

"You could at least be nicer to the poor guy..."

Inuyasha snorted while Sango walked towards the group. They waited silently for the Headmaster to come. Five minutes later, Headmaster Squall, all dressed in his black and white outfit walked to the front of the room.

"Hello. As you must know, today you will be assigned your weapons. Next Saturday, which is 8 days, you will have your SeeD test. I will give you more information next week. Instructor Kaede will assign your weapons, while I will be dealing with the requests if you have your own weapon. All people with requests, walk towards the entrance to the Training Hall. I will be testing to see if you will be able to handle your chosen weapon. Everybody else, walk towards Instructor Kaede."

A whole bunch of students walked towards Kaede, the old women with an eye patch. She may be old, but she was wise. She was also a miko. However, our little group walked towards Squall. Well, Miroku got dragged by Yukita who gladly accepted the offer. She had the fun of whacking him into the walls and corners.

After an hour of waiting outside the Training Hall, they finally got their turn. "Good afternoon, Headmaster." said Kagome politely.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Higurashi. What request do you have?"

"Umm, I would like to use a bow and arrows, please…"

Squall examined her. "You are a miko, correct?"

"Yes..."

Squall looked thoughtful and walked towards Sango. She had a boomerang over her shoulder and a katana at her side. "You wish to use a boomerang and katana?"

"Yes please..."

"Okay." He walked towards the unconcious monk. "He will have to wait.." He moved over to Shippo, who nervously tugged on his shirt under the headmaster's gaze.Squall thoughtfully looked at his pointy ears, red/orange hair, claws, fangs and bushy tail. _'A fox demon...'_

"Uh, I would like to use my fox magic, illusions and my fists…"

Squall nodded and turned to Inuyasha. He noticed the dog ears, fangs, claws, silver hair and golden eyes. _'A dog demon...or half?_'He looked at the sheathed sword.

"I'd like to use the Tetsusaiga!"

Squall walked towards the two dog demons. They looked almost identical, except for the uniform and height. Sesshomaru and Yukita.

"Sesshomaru Takamada...You wish to use two swords?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, Headmaster."

Squall nodded. "And Yukita Takamada, you wish to use two swords aswell?"

"Yes Headmaster."

Squall motioned for them to follow him. The big group walked towards the big Training Room doors, and was about to open it when...

"LIKE, WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Squall sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

Everybody turned around and saw a girl running towards them. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She almost looked identical to Kagome, except Kikyo had a whole bunch of overpowering makeup and was as girly as can be. They looked at Kagome questioningly.

Kagome did the anime sweatdrop. She sighed and said, "Twin sister."

Everybody averted their gaze to Kikyo.

"Shes preppy...and annoying," mumbled Inuyasha.

"INU-CHAN!"

Kikyo ran towards the group. "Sorry for being late, Headmaster. But like, I had to put on my makeup! Oh, and like, I would like to use a bow and a quiver of, like, arrows!"

Yukita and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes. "Definitely.."

Squall sighed and rubbed his temples. He was going to get a migrane from the stench and 'likes'. He looked at the half demon and three full demons. They were covering their nose. He sighed again and opened the door to the Training Center. _'This is going to be a LONG year...'_

****

**Yay! First chappie is done! Tell me if you like it or not! Fruits Basket peoples come during their SeeD test. R&R!**


End file.
